<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>After404 by The_Lich_Queen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311176">After404</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen'>The_Lich_Queen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tales of the unexpected [75]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Aftertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Multiverse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:40:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Error discovers his past, which leads him to his death.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tales of the unexpected [75]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>72</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Vanish In Eternity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Error Sans laughs insanely as he ran through the snowy world, he passes The Door, and rips open yet another path and leaps through, he quickly closes it. He came to be in the very same spot as he was before- the Left side The Door and ran passed it once more, so that he was on the right side, and in doing so he yet again he again rips open time and space.</p><p>Error had been doing this for a while now, just running pass The Door of different AUs.</p><p> </p><p>The reason behind it was because he was being chased by a Rage Mode Ink Sans.</p><p>Error had wiped out a number of AUs while Ink had been settling Dream Sans down in his new home. A place where Error Sans nor Nightmare could reach.</p><p>Thus Error took this moment and ran with it...</p><p>Error glances back, he sees a blob of paint form just where his portal closed.</p><p> </p><p>The chase was still on.</p><p> </p><p>Error grins like mad, he turns front again.</p><p>Error blinks at the sight of a shocked looking Sans who was sitting by the door in one AU, he gave him a nod and grins some more.</p><p>Leaping into the next AU Error halt in his tracks when Ink was suddenly in front of him, grinning boldly with his paintbrush in hand, ready to strike Error down.</p><p>Shocked Error drove downwards to the ground, tearing through the space in front of him behind he crashed into it completely- his thoughts were of returning home- he feels some paint smack against his back just as the portal as passes through.</p><p>Error laughs as he hit the ground of another AU in front of The Door.</p><p>Which made him stop laughing. He had been thinking of home, meaning he was meant to return to the Anti-Void. So why had he come into this AU?</p><p>Error glances down at his hand, he was glitching like crazy. Somewhere something this AU was causing his soul to scream at him.</p><p> </p><p>Something was wrong...</p><p> </p><p>Error quickly jumps to his feet and looks around for Ink.</p><p>It could be that Rainbow puking freak had done this. It could all be a trap.</p><p> </p><p>No one came.</p><p> </p><p>Error snorts loudly. Ink must have given up.</p><p>Error gives a quick wave of the hand forwards, trying to open a portal home...</p><p> </p><p>Nothing happened.</p><p> </p><p>"*<span class="u">I</span><strong>N</strong><em>K</em>!" Error snarls at the space around him, "W<strong>h</strong>At <strike>D_</strike>d Y<strong><em>a</em></strong> D<strong>o</strong>?!"</p><p> </p><p>Error tries again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again <em>and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again</em> <strong>and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again.</strong></p><p> </p><p>And again...</p><p> </p><p>The mega glitch flops down into the snow face front, he was fuming mad. He slams his fists into the icy ground, screaming loudly into the earth below.</p><p>Slowly he lifts up his skull.</p><p>"*fi<strong>n</strong><em>E</em>. a<span class="u">l-<em>A</em></span>l-ALL<em> I</em> <strong>Ha</strong>VE t<span class="u">O</span> <strong>D</strong>o<em> iS</em> de<em>l</em>Ete De-<strong>d</strong>E-deleTe<strike> T</strike>HiS <em>w</em>O<strong>R</strong>l<em>d</em>!" Error informs himself, pushing himself up and then standing.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly The Door opens.</p><p> </p><p>Error Sans stares at the Frisk of this world, who cries at the sight of him.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Tears of happiness.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. End Of The Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Frisk had made their way through the underground. Happy that his Dunkle Geno was back.</p><p>They had known who he was the moment they laid eyes on him. They felt it in their soul straight away, and they knew he had too.</p><p><br/>This was the missing part of Sans that disappeared from the save screen many many many many resets ago. In fact, it was because of Dunkle Geno's disappearing act that they reset again, even though they promised a happy ending.</p><p>But they did not want the happy ending without Dunkle Geno.</p><p> </p><p>They had explained to Sans a number of times about Geno- pointing out the missing part of the punny skeleton's soul.</p><p>Frisk had found a way to bring the goat prince back, Gaster and his team back, a way to unfused the Amalgamates while keeping them alive and made peace with the humans.</p><p>This all meant nothing.</p><p> </p><p>The time spent with the fraction of Sans's soul had been one of the best things to happen- almost like having a loving father watching over him... While Geno had hated them for murdering him and everyone he loved, he still cared and looked after them in the save screen.</p><p>Frisk smiles a little sadly.</p><p> </p><p>Dunkle Geno was back... with no memories of them, looking weirder than ever... and had killed them in cold blood over sixty times now.</p><p> </p><p>But that was fine!</p><p> </p><p>And in the end, he had let them speak now and allow them to return him to the save screen, where Dunkle Geno could wait and watch this run.</p><p>Frisk felt detemintion burn in the soul like never before. The happy ending for everyone was coming. It would take a little bit of time to get it right, but it was worth it.</p><p> </p><p>Frisk glances behind them.</p><p> </p><p>They knew that for some reason the 'camera' angle, only could be viewed from one side from the save screen. They knew this for the time they have trapped within the save screen themselves, watching Chara's actions. Weeping, knowing that once that was their place- not because they lost their body to the other child but because they could see what Dunkle Geno had seen-</p><p> </p><p>Death. Dust. Countless, meaningless deaths, of a race of creatures who showed them nothing but love.</p><p> </p><p>Because of the extra tasks such as the of saving Asriel's soul, saving Gaster plus followers and the Amalgamates, instead of the normal sunset over the land. It was pitch black out, with only the stars shining above.</p><p>The monsters watched the night's sky and all its wonders, all the while Frisk stares at unseen skeleton they loved dearly.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly they were lifted up by their goat mamma and taken back down below, Toriel claiming that they all needed sleep. Frisk was eager to get to a save star point now, they wanted to see their Dunkle again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Stranger In My Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Error huffs loudly.</p><p> </p><p>He had given up trying to get to the Anti-Void and instead tried each and every AU he knew... which was a lot. Like with the Anti-Void, time held no meaning, since the child kept dying or choosing a different path to take. The few weeks it took for bratling to complete their story, may well have been a few years.</p><p>Error watched the little glitch through the screen, so far they kept to the normal script of the pacifist timeline- yet after checking the codes of this world, he found that this was not of the branch of the pacifist undertale universe; this timeline came off one of the genocide branches.</p><p> </p><p>And became a universe known as Aftertale.</p><p> </p><p>The AU he was in was not a branch, it was one of two of the main stem. It forked off, one continuing along, with many branches coming off of it and the other merely... stopped.</p><p>This could not be the case since he was currently inside the timeline and it was running smoothly. As smoothy as a glitched up world could be.</p><p>Error only cared about the Alpha Timeline or Seed Universe, which could not be touched by anyone.</p><p> </p><p>... many gross versions of the Seed Universe stems from the upper outer domain.</p><p> </p><p>Error waves a hand in front and a glitchy screen appears before him, a series of numbers came up, up he could read them just fine- he glances down at the name of this AU once more.</p><p> </p><p>[Undertale_Aftertale_404_Not_Found]</p><p> </p><p>There were chunks of data missing from some files. Partly from one character, Sans, and a whole character file, Chara. Some Files had been messed with, Flowey and Asriel- Which had been merged together. The unreachable Gaster files and Gaster Followers files. As well as the Amalgamates, however, these files seemed to have been rolled back to the point of when Alphys had injected them.</p><p> </p><p>Error grumbles- a dirty hacker.</p><p> </p><p>The mega glitch turns around to look at the save screen. Mostly it was dark, with one light area in the centre. It had a large screen where he could watch the hacker through their travels.</p><p> </p><p>In the centre of the light area, was a red scarf. It was very worn with large tears at its ends.</p><p>Error dares not touch it.</p><p>It made him feel... uneasy...</p><p>The feeling of being trapped in this small space kept screaming at him, telling him to leave.</p><p>Yet he stayed.</p><p>Because as much as he wanted to leave, he wanted to stay. The reason was odd. He really liked this world's Papyrus. Which did not make sense; He had seen these scenes countless times with many other Papyruses, he could recite them himself word for word. So why?</p><p> </p><p>Error turns to the screen.</p><p> </p><p>Frisk was chattering with Sans.</p><p> </p><p>It looked like any other Undertale Sans wearing a blue hoodie, turtleneck sweater, loose black shorts with white stripes, and a pair of white socks and pink slippers.</p><p>Error Sans was wearing the same clothes as the other, apart from the fact that he wore a black hoodie, red turtleneck sweat, loose black shorts with dark blue stripes, and a pair of red socks and black slippers.</p><p>Error sighs heavily, he glances around the area once more and blinks at ghostly someone kneeling by the scarf. It was a see-through Aftertale Geno Sans. He had met a couple of them once before a long time ago. It had been a few of the branches' timelines that lead to nowhere.</p><p> </p><p>Geno Sanses's Souls are hard to aim at since they only have a small part of it.</p><p> </p><p>Error frowns deeply, he raises a hand to his sternum, where his own Soul was nested... however Error Sans had never seen his Soul. Never. He could not even summon it.</p><p>That uneasy feeling swiped through his bones once more.</p><p> </p><p>The Geno Sans vanishes and it made, his mind was trying to tell him everything. And with the Voices not screaming at him perhaps he could at long last, listen.</p><p>Error Sans felt like he had puzzle pieces in his hands but they were made of sand and kept slipping through his fingers.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Human Looking At Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Error Sans frowns, he turns to see the human child looking at him. They could only reach this space through the save point star which was in the underground, so the times they could come here now were reduced greatly since they were living in the settlements with the monsters.</p><p>Frisk steps forward without fear.</p><p> </p><p>*They ask Geno Sans if he was okay.</p><p> </p><p>"*H<strong>a</strong> h<em><span class="u">A</span> </em>H<strike>A</strike> h<span class="u"><em>a</em></span> <strong>hEh</strong>." Error Sans laughs, his tones glitching up and down as he did, "<span class="u">di</span><em>R</em>ty li<strike>T</strike>tlE GL<strong>I</strong>tch.<em> w</em>Hy arE bO<strong>tH</strong>er O<strike>vE</strike>r <em>M</em>E?"</p><p> </p><p>*They explain once again. He was their Dunkle Geno who they wanted to give a happy ending too.</p><p> </p><p>Error Sans's laughter echo across the save screen once again.</p><p> </p><p>*They go on to tell him, that they have found a way for him to leave the save screen.</p><p> </p><p>Error Sans stops laughing. Slowly he stares back at the intent stare he was getting.</p><p> </p><p>"*hOW?" Error Sans growls out in angry, ready to throw a fit and kill them should they be lying.</p><p>*They explain to him that if he was in contact with Sans, then he should be able to leave. It did not have to be holding hands. It just had to be a rope connecting him and Sans.</p><p>"*<strong>aR</strong>E y<strong>a</strong> Jo<span class="u">k</span>I<strike>N</strike>'?" Error Sans bellows in rage, "ThAt <em>W</em>oN't <strong>Wo-</strong>w0-w<span class="u">O-</span> W<em><strong>or</strong>K</em>! I ke-<strong>ke</strong>Ep TeLlIn Ya. i <strong>A</strong>m N<strong><em>o</em>T</strong> yA G<strong>e</strong>N<em>O</em> s<strong>a</strong>Ns!"</p><p>Frisk gets a determined expression on their features.</p><p> </p><p>*They say that he is their Geno Sans. And that would work!</p><p> </p><p>"*ya sure about this kiddo?" A new voice fills the area, "ya friend here looks a little dangerous to come out."</p><p>Error Sans glitches greatly at the voice of this world's Sans, his eyes filled with 'ERROR' signs and his form shook wildly. Error Sans had crashed.</p><p>Frisk smiles at Sans, pointing to his chest.</p><p> </p><p>"*yeah i know. i know. believe me, i know." Sans goes on lazily wandering over the black skeleton who looked like he was having trouble keeping himself together.</p><p>Sans places his left hand to his chest, then drew it slowly forwards, bring out his broken looking Soul.</p><p> </p><p>The lazy skeleton sighs, then glance over to Frisk who was giving him a thumbs up.</p><p>Sans gives another sigh. Then held out his Soul towards the rebooting glitch.</p><p>The reboot pauses halfway, then it suddenly reboots fast and without lag.</p><p>Error Sans blinks. Then they stare at the skeleton in front of him. He studies the soul, eyeing the missing piece carefully.</p><p>His own Soul twists inside, then came out on its own, causing Error Sans to gasp. He had never seen his Soul. He felt sickened inside when he sees it was only a small piece, it was blackened and covered in 'ERROR' signs like his body.</p><p> </p><p>"*listen buddy. if ya want to see the outside world." Sans says with a sigh, "then ya gonna have to meet us halfway."</p><p>Error Sans reaches out. Blue strings laced in magic came from his fingertips, making Sans jump slightly. Sans forces himself to relax as the strings wrap around his pinky on his right hand.</p><p> </p><p>"*heh. we can work with this." Sans said in a worried tone, "while i don't like this. the kid explained everything to me. ya been through a lot. ya just want ya- our brother again."</p><p>Error Sans slowly nods his skull, unsure what to answer to this. It was unlike him just to stand here and do or say nothing. Something was wrong with him.</p><p>Frisk moves forward, before Sans could do anything, and hugs his Dunkle. They cry loudly, big happy tears fall down their cheeks- Their mission was complete, they had their beloved family member with them again.</p><p> </p><p>"*heh. come on bud. let's go home together. k?" Sans says holding out a hand for the glitch to take.</p><p> </p><p>Error Sans leads forward slightly, taking the offered hand, his other hand was upon Frisk's back.</p><p>Error Sans did not know when he began to cry, nor did he not know why his haphephobia had not been triggered.</p><p> </p><p>Error Sans went with them...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Monster In My Dreams</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Papyrus laughs at him- happy he was here.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Papyrus flinches at him- fearful he was here.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus hands out a hand for him to take.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Papyrus moves back to give him space.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Papyrus rushes at him, wanting to tell him everything about his day.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Papyrus did not glance his way.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/>Error Sans blinks dully.</p><p> </p><p><br/>He felt like he was in a waking dream. He could see two images overlaying each other.</p><p>The glitch turns to Sans who was seated next to him, the skeleton had grown used to him being there since he was a part of him- it was more like Error was an extension of him.</p><p>No one else had. To the outside world, Error Sans was a newcomer, one they did not understand. Even though Frisk and Sans had explained everything to the other monsters time and again.</p><p>Frisk was very pleased with themselves, they failed to see that their Dunkle Geno was not himself.</p><p>Error Sans turns to Papyrus. He felt a warmth spend through him and wondered if this was worth it due to that feeling alone.</p><p>Papyrus notices his stare and frowns at him.</p><p> </p><p>"*bro? it's not like to glare at ya broth-err like that." Sans says with a grin when he sees the frown.</p><p>"BROTHER." Papyrus replies turning to Sans, "I WAS NOT GLARING AT YOU."</p><p>"*i'm talking about the other me. bro." Sans answers pointing to Error Sans, "come on bro. ya gonna make him sad at this rate."</p><p>"MY APOLOGIES GENO!" Papyrus says to Error Sans sadly, and he looked sorry, "THIS IS A LITTLE HARD TO GET USE TO..."</p><p>"*nothing ya can't handle bro." Sans says when Error Sans says nothing, the other had been acting like a doll, nothing like the angry skeleton he seen in the save screen.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Monsters In My Nightmares</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>The attack went through Papyrus's neck. Papyrus turns to dust after a few final words. Sans screams at the red scarf which had the remains of his brother's dust- Sans wraps the scarf around his own neck.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Monsters around him were nothing but dust. Dust and blood filled every home.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Sans could not understand how this creature could kill so many without emotion. It looked almost like they were bored. That they were merely cleaning the dirt off the bottom of their boot.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>Sans lead the remaining monsters to safe places. Yet still, the monsters wandered out, in search of food or to find their loved ones, not believing that they were truly gone.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>It was a living nightmare, one he wanted to wake up from soon.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sans cries at night. Cries and cries. He wanted nothing more than to kill this creature who had taken everything from him.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>He goes to Alphys. She was mourning her loss. Sans gets some determination from her lab. Then goes to meet with the one who bought about the end of monsterkind.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Sans stands before the creature. Reds eyes peering at him.</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/><strike>Error Sans</strike> Geno gasps as he wakes up, he holds his chest tightly as he pants heavily. Turning to his side, he sees Sans is also panting hard.</p><p>The two Sanses shared a bed, seeing no problem with it. Papyrus, however, did. He had not long ago discovered that only married mates are meant to share a bed. So was asking that Sans and <strike>Error Sans</strike> Geno part ways at night time.</p><p>It was a slow process. Sans and <strike>Error Sans</strike> Geno slowly was learning how to let go without sending the glitch back to the save screen. Until then, they slept together.</p><p>"*what was that? that nightmare?" Sans questions shocked and shaking like a leaf in the wind.</p><p>"*SiNCe I'm fRoM thE GenOcide rOuTe. i'M gUsSIn. ThoSe ARe My MemOriEs." <strike>Error Sans</strike> Geno answers, he had been slowly learning how to talk.<strike> Error Sans</strike> Geno found himself glitching less and less as time went on.</p><p>"*that was frisk?!" Sans breathes out as he sits up and stares in front of him, replaying the nightmare.</p><p>"*ThAt WaS fRIsK." <strike>Error Sans</strike> Geno confirms with a nod, he glances down at his hands, one had his blue string that was still connected to his main body.</p><p>"*that was frisk." Sans breathes out this time in a numb tone.</p><p>"*WoUlD yA HaVe Believed Me if i ToLD Ya wHaT tHEy done?" <strike>Error Sans</strike> Geno says with a heavy sigh, he lays back down, staring up at the black ceiling that had been splatted in white flickers of paint, making it look like stars.</p><p>Sans continues to stare ahead of himself, "*can they do it again? i don't remember any of these resets..."</p><p>"*ya HaVE nEvEr had a ResEt beCauSe thEy haVE beEn DoIn NoThin bUt meRcy routes or true Pacifist rouTe for a LOng Time." <strike>Error Sans</strike> Geno explains, "onCe thEy gEt tO the surface. thEy Can do something caLL a True Reset. this Can CoMpletelY wIpe thEir paSt aCtions. And tHus Be aBove the consequences."</p><p>"*nothing but mercy is called true pacifist route?" Sans asks with a bitter laugh, "what about that dream then. a no mercy route?"</p><p>"*yeah. No merCy route. i call it ThE Genocide route." <strike>Error Sans</strike> Geno went on to explain, he turns his skull slightly to see Sans looking down at him, "wHere diD Ya think The NamM GeNo caMe From?"</p><p>Sans was suddenly staring at him in complete horror.</p><p>"*i ShOuld have NevEr trUsted my Murderer." <strike>Error Sans</strike> Geno tells him, not caring what the other thought, "NoW i FeEl TraPped agAin..."</p><p>Sans saw a knife coming at him, a slash across his chest- he leans over the edge of the bed and vomits the contains of his fault stomach.</p><p>"*ruDe. I don't PukE at Ya memories." <strike>Error Sans</strike> Geno mumbles to himself, then rolls over to try and sleep once more, he was still getting used to it since he never really slept in the Anti-Void.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Naked Truths</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><strike>Error Sans Geno</strike> stares into the mirror, there was nothing but endless white through the glass.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"you can't understand how this feels."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>He reaches to the glass and held his hand upon the cool surface.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"knowing that one day, without any warning... it's all going to be reset."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strike>Error Geno Sans</strike> was now without his main body, the AU no longer messing with his code.</p><p> </p><p><strong>" look. </strong>i<strong> gave up trying to go back a long time ago."</strong></p><p> </p><p>He could hear these words. This voice. He knew them as his own rather than hearing other Sanses saying them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>" and getting to the surface doesn't really appeal anymore, either."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strike>Sans Error Geno</strike> glares at the memory. He wonders why Frisk wanted him to remember so much. To become the Geno that they knew and loved.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"'cause even if we do... we'll just end up right back here, without any memory of it, right?"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>And what would happen to Geno Error Sans if they True Reset? Would he be Error Sans and remember the events? Or would this happen all over again, another endless loop?</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>" to be blunt... it makes it kind of hard to give it my all."</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strike>Sans Geno Error</strike> felt helpless suddenly. He was a puppet to his story again, without a way out, because now that Frisk knew he existed, they would stop at nothing to bring him back and play his part.</p><p> </p><p><br/><strong>"... or is that just a poor excuse for being lazy...? hell if </strong>i<strong> know."</strong></p><p> </p><p>"*lazy? me?" <strike>Error Sans Geno Sans Error</strike> utters, he glares at his reflection that took the place of the white void, "since when i am lazy?"</p><p> </p><p><em>"</em>i<em> slept. and </em>i<em> slept. and </em>i<em> slept. and </em>i<em> slept some more. then </em>i<em> got </em>tried<em> of sleeping."</em></p><p> </p><p>"*enough. i have had eNoUgH." <strike>Error Geno Sans Error</strike> growls at the mirror, his bones were looking greyer and his blue 'tear' marks had faded, "this Is NoT m-Me. ThiS is not who I aM!"</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"...I screamed and SCREAMED...then one day. The screams screamed back..."</em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strike>Sans Error Geno Sans</strike> could hear the voices, but they were at a distance- the only voice he hears were his own. And he did not like his own thoughts.</p><p>"*i am error sans. no." <strike>Error Sans</strike> growls to his image, "not even a sans. i Am to FaR reMoved To bE a SanS anYMore. I haVE To geT bAcK iNtO the anti-vold bEfORE i Lose MysElf cOmpleteLY..."</p><p><strike>Error Sans Sans Geno</strike> grins as a small idea came to mind. It was a gamble. A huge gamble. But it may pay off in the end.</p><p> </p><p><br/>Grinning madly he spins around, when he turns fully around he was no longer in the bathroom of Sans and Papyrus's house, he was back in the save screen.</p><p>"*i deNounBe mYselF as a sanS!" <strike>Error Geno Sans</strike> snarls loudly, he pulls his black hoodie off and threw it away from him, it did the same with his slippers, socks and shorts. Then lastly his red sweater.</p><p>He stood in the save screen completely bare-boned; he summons his blasters and took aim at the clothes, then fires with a nasty smile.</p><p>Laughter fills the air, loud and insane, it was a normal tone to start with but then it began changing pitch, highs and lows, broken and clear.</p><p> </p><p><br/>"*i am ERROR." Error declares to no one, "aNd i reFuSe to bE a SLaVe To-to-to ThIS StOry! I aM taKin Myself ouT of The naRRatiVe."</p><p>As he was about to leave, he sees the red scarf. It was the scarf from the timeline he used determination in. Taken from his beloved brother.</p><p>Wandering over to it, he bends down and picks it up and straighten himself. Carefully, almost lovingly, he wraps it around his neck.</p><p>Grinning like crazy, Error opens a portal to the place he knew where Frisk was; uncaring about the fact he was naked beside the scarf...</p><p>It was time to place his bet.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>